Of Fangs and Venom
by scarface101
Summary: The Yamata No Orochi. The Wolf Goddess of the Sun. Both Patrons of the Uzumaki clan. And they have come seeking out Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto x harem. Warning: Major bashing. (You were fairly warned. So don't be whine about it.)


**A/N: Nothing much to say except that I hope you enjoy this. Reviews are appreciated. Oh, and please review my fic Dark of the Night.**

 **Chapter one: Prologue**.

"Let's seeeeeee, she should be around here somewhere." Muttered a white wolf with crimson markings, its voice clearly feminine in nature. On her back was a large tankard filled with wine, the contents sloshing about she walked along a mountain.

Her nose twitched as she caught the scent of a 'certain someone'. Following the scent lead her to a cave entrance, with a smirk she leapt down into the deep and dark network of tunnels. Her nose guiding her in the darkness. Finally the sounds of snoring were heard.

She grinned as she looked upon the great serpent. The Yamata no Orochi. The eight headed serpent. It's pearly white scales gleamed in the dark. Her eight tails twitching as snot bubbles formed from the nostrils of her eight heads.

"Oi! Yama-chan! Wake up ya lazy bum!" yelled the She-wolf. The serpents snot bubbles popped and her eyes snapped open, then suddenly her tails thrust forward aiming for the She-wolf. The eight tails stabbed at the ground as she tried to strike the She-wolf. The wolf however easily avoided the strikes then hid herself in the network of tunnels.

"Now that was rude! You attack everyone like that or just me?" asked the She-wolf, her voice echoing throughout the caves.

"Rude? What's rude is waking someone up while they're having a nap!" Spoke the serpent as she raised her heads. An audible yawn escaped from two heads as others shook around clearing dust off tbeir scales.

"Nap? You've been asleep for almost seventeen years!" yelled the Wolf, utterly astonished by the serpents definition of a 'nap'.

"EXACTLY! I need at least fifty years of beauty sleep or my luscious scales get all dull! Now what the hell do you want Ammy-chan? This had better be important! I don't like unannounced social calls!" the serpent yelled out in a grumpy manner.

Ammy-chan emerged from the cave network and then pushed forward the massive tankard of wine. "For you. Consider it an apology for waking you up." Spoke the She-wolf with a small smile on her muzzle.

The serpent huffed and grabbed the tankard with one of her tails, then used a second to pop off the cork. Then she used two more of her tails to produce a pair of large saucers to drink from. "Apology accepted. At least you know your wines. This stuff smells expensive too. Hot spring country wine?" spoke the Serpent with a small grin on one of her heads.

"You know your wines. Anyway, I'm here about the Uzumaki clan." Spoke the wolf in a more serious tone.

"Mmm? Oh yeah. Kushina-chan calling for us?" asked the serpent as she filled the saucers with wine.

"Kushina-sama went missing about fifteen years ago." The Wolf replied in a blunt manner.

The serpents heads all narrowed their eyes. She silently cursed herself for being asleep during such a time. "Missing you said? Was it that prophecy obsessed Jiraiya? Or was it that war hawk Danzo?" she asked and drank some of the wine from her saucer.

"Unknown. Not enough evidence to prove if either or both were involved, if at all. Buuuuut I did find something interesting. I found Kushina's pup." The wolf replied as she lapped up her share of wine.

"Mmm? Kushina had a hatchling? Don't tell me it was with that useless Minato. I always hated people with those peace loving Senju mindsets." Spoke the serpent with an angry hiss.

Ammy-chan nodded in agreement "Indeed. But here comes an interesting wrinkle… the pup is now housing Kurama-san." Spoke the She-wolf with a smirk.

"So the seal broke. Someone or something must have interfered then. Is he aware of his burden? Does he know who his mother is? Is he treated well? If not, have they harmed him?" asked the serpent in growing concern for Kushina's child.

"Correct. I don't know who, why, or how it happened when Kushina was in labor. I was scouring Uzu at the time for its treasures for safekeeping. To answer your questions, No he isn't. He does not. He is not. And not directly. Parents tell their children to keep their distance from him, shops sell nearly expired goods at a higher price, his teachers are negligent in helping him in his studies and training at the Academy, all the while catering to an Uchiha swine." Explained the wolf in an angered tone. Her claws dragging across the stone floor.

The serpents saucer shattered in the grip of her tail. Her heads hissing angrily as she spoke "Kushina's child is treated like dirt? While an Uchiha is getting the royal treatment? Why? There's nothing special about those Uchiha's except their thrice damned Overpowered eyes. Ohhhh, what I would give to feast on Uchiha flesh again, I like the sound their bones make when I crush them. Their eyes are nice and juicy when they pop too."

The She-wolf gulped slightly. Despite all the years she'd known Yama-chan, she was still a very scary individual. Technically Ammy-chan was the stronger of the two, but Yama-chan had her own weapons to even the playing field, such as highly toxic venom.

Ammy-chan cleared her throat and spoke "To sum it up, most of the Uchiha clan has been slaughtered. The perpetrator was one of their own. One Itachi Uchiha, a prodigy. There were only two survivors. Itachi's younger brother Sasuke and his mother Mikoto. The latter has been comatose since then."

The Yamata No Orochi hissed, one of her tails stroking the chin of one of her heads "Just one person all but wiped out a clan descended from the Rikudou Sennin's bastard children? Prodigy or not, there is something fishy about that. What possibly could have been the motive?" she asked, though inwardly she was very much glad that the Uchiha's were destroyed by one of their own. Seemed like a form of poetic justice really.

"I agree. There is something much larger. And I have no idea about the motive. Regardless, the plight of the Uchiha's isn't our concern. Though I think Kushina-dono would want Mikoto protected. I kind of liked her anyway." Spoke Ammy-chan as she scratched at her muzzle.

The serpent hissed for a moment then replied "Indeed. Mikoto-san is perhaps the only Uchiha I can stand. Those of the male variety are so self-serving. They're nothing but food for me. Well, since I'm now awake anyway, I guess I'll be going to Konoha with you for our Patron clan's sake. What's the hatchling's name?"

The Wolf smirked and answered "Naruto Uzumaki. Heheh. Now let's get changed!"

A puzzled expression formed on the serpent's faces as she asked in a confused manner "Changed? What do you… No. Nonononono." She shook her heads now realizing what the wolf was implying.

"It would be much less conspicuous and easier to move around inside Konoha." Ammy-chan spoke with a small giggle.

"Very well then." Grumbled the serpent as she chugged back the remaining wine for what would come next.

 **Days later.**

At the gates of Konoha, two female figures were approaching. One was a buxom beauty, her geta sandals clicking on the ground. She was wearing a white and crimson kimono which wrapped nicely around her form to leave at least a little bit to the imagination. She had creamy smooth and pale skin, a soft rounded face,, crimson eyes and silvery white hair that seemed to reflect the sun if it hit just right. This was Amaterasu, otherwise known as Ammy-chan to her friends. The Sun goddess.

Her companion was a woman of even paler complexion like that of a certain Sannin. She wore a purple kimono with the kanji for 'Toxic' on the back. Her eyes were a milky blue color making one would think she was blind at first glance, but if the light hit her correctly you could see golden eyes with a slit pupil. Her hair was a dark purple and her Kimono was arranged to expose much more skin. Particularly that of her legs and chest. She was also barefoot though displayed no discomfort by walking without footwear.

One displayed an air of grace and dignity. The other was more sultry and devil-may-care. "Honestly. These human forms feel so cramped. How is it humans can walk on two legs? It feels so clumsy and undignified." Grumbled the purple haired woman.

"Whatever you say Yama-chan… didn't you have Pink hair the last time you took a human form?" asked the Sun goddess in curiosity.

The Hydra however turned her head slightly and spoke "I did. But then that lout Kizashi ruined pink hair for me. So I decided to make it purple." The Sun goddess merely giggled in response. The two then bypassed the security booth that was manned by the 'Eternal Chunin'. The two Shinobi never even noticed their presence as they walked by.

"Konoha. Lax security as usual. I swear a pair of infamous S-rank Missing nin's could casually walk in here." Commented the Sun Goddess. Elsewhere a certain swordsman and Uchiha both sneezed.

Suddenly Ammy-chan's nose began to twitch. "Hey Yama-chan. You smell that?" she asked excitedly with a grin.

The serpent's forked tongue flicked out from between her lips as she answered "Chakra signature. The kind that can only belong to an Uzumaki." The two then nodded to each other and dashed off towards the direction of the scent. They followed it to the Hokage monument where a young teen of about fifteen was painting on the Stone faces of the Hokages.

"Hi there bouya." Spoke a sultry voice as a formed tongue flicked against the boy's ear. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin, he couldn't believe someone had found him already. But then he noticed that the woman behind him wasn't actually a Kunoichi.

"Umm. Hi. You kinda scared me." The blonde mumbled as he tried to ease his racing heart.

A second woman then appeared and spoke "Sorry about Yama-chan. She likes to scare people. Anyway, Call me Ammy-chan. And you just met Yama-chan. We need to talk to you."

Naruto was curious as to why two gorgeous women wanted to talk to him. But he needed to get going before the Chunin showed up. "Sorry ladies. But I might have to take a rain check." He began to climb down off the side of the mountain, but the two merely followed him down.

"I don't think you quite understand the urgency of us needing to speak with you. Especially since it concerns your mother!" yelled Ammy-chan making the blonde tense up and freeze.

"Ha! That got your attention didn't it?" spoke Yama-chan. Her forked tongue slipping out from between her lips. From her bare feet she could sense the vibrations all around her. And she could feel the boy's pulse had accelerated.

"M-maybe. But you're probably like all the rest." He spit back, not believing these two strangers who wouldn't leave him alone.

"Oh? You must be referring to the meaningless sacks of meat that probably said derogatory things about your parents. Trust us when we say your father was a dickless asshole and was completely unworthy of your mother. Your mother on the other hand… she was a force of nature." Spoke the purple haired woman, her milky eyes now shining gold as she licks her lips.

Naruto stopped climbing and looked up at them. His curiosity had now been piqued. The She-wolf chuckled and spoke "Your whole life has been a fabrication Naruto-kun. But you can trust everything we say. How about this? We go to the Golden Leaf and have a lovely little Brunch, and if you don't like what we have to say, then you may go. Buuuuut I think you'll definitely want to hear us out."

The Jinchuuriki thought for a moment, these two didn't seem like bad people. And he hadn't sensed any form of deception from them. And it wouldn't hurt to listen to them… right?

 **An hour later.**

"HOKAGE-SAMA! THAT NARUTO PAINTED GRAFFITI ON THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN!" shouted one Iruka Umino in an irate tone as he pointed out the window of the Hokage's office, showing the aforementioned Blonde's handiwork.

The aged Hokage merely took a drag from his pipe and asked "Has he been located yet?" the only response the Sandaime received was the Chunin shaking his head. With a sigh Hiruzen brought out his crystal ball and used it to locate the boy. As the image cleared the Hokage suddenly paled, and thick drops of sweat went down his face.

"Hokage-sama. Have you found him?" asked Iruka who was eager to lecture the brat to hell and maybe punish him somehow.

"I wish I hadn't. Come with me. And no matter what… let me do the talking." Without a word further the two went to the Golden Leaf restaurant. Iruka was absolutely baffled on why Naruto would even be in such a famous and expensive place. But then when the entered inside, they found a dead receptionist, his body slumped over his station with a puncture in his neck.

All across the restaurant, the patrons were sprawled out onto their tables, some of their faces planted in their meals while others were leaning over on their booth seats or lied on the floor. However these people were still alive as evidenced by their breathing.

"Hokage-sama, what the hell is going on here?" asked Iruka in a worried tone. Not comprehending how Naruto could have done all this.

"This is the handiwork of a pair of extremely powerful beings. The likes of which even the Bijuu are wary of. The Yamata No Orochi, the Eight headed serpent, Mistress of all Poisons and Serpents, and devourer of Humans. Amaterasu, the Silver wolf, the Goddess of the sun come to Earth, and the most fearsome huntress. Just let me handle the talking and don't intervene, or else the Yamata might eat you for annoying her." Warned the Chunin in a grave manner, making the Academy teacher nervously nod.

The two then went up into the VIP lounge, where the guests are also in the same unconscious state as the patrons downstairs. They passed by each VIP booth until they came upon one that showed signs of activity. Naruto was sitting in the plush and comfy leather seat of the VIP booth, on either side of him was the Yamata no Orochi and Amaterasu in their chosen human forms.

The atmosphere surrounding the three showed signs of comfort and lightheartedness, however on the floor bleeding to death was a waitress who was clutching her side as she tried desperately to stop the bleeding. Standing adjacent to the booth was a few members of the staff, all standing at attention and at the same time looking absolutely terrified. The manager was also amongst the staff, he looked at the Hokage and mouthed 'Help us.'

Hiruzen nodded and approached the three at a slow and measured pace. If they knew he was there, they didn't show it. "Here Naruto-sama! Try this! It tastes good!" spoke Ammy-chan with a smile as she fed the blonde in an inappropriately intimate manner by putting a piece of cut pancakes into the boy's mouth then allowing him to lick the sticky syrup off her fingers.

Iruka blushed at the intimate interaction and cleared his throat to get their attention, this however caused the Sandaime to pale and elbow the Chunin in the ribs. Hiruzen knew that to speak with these two, you had to do it on their terms. If they were ready to speak, then they would say so. To make them speak before they were ready was to invite a probable disaster.

An annoyed hiss left Yama-san's lips as she asked in a casual manner "Ammy-chan? Did you just hear a noise?" the She-wolf didn't answer since she was busy feeding the blonde boy who was obviously enjoying the special treatment. The serpent giggled as her milky eyes focused on the direction of Iruka and Hirizen, her eyes flashed a pale yellow "It seems we have unwanted guests. A washed up old man, and a greasy Chunin who's balls haven't dropped into manhood." She teased with sadistic glee.

"Hey! I'm not greasy and my balls have dropped!" spoke Iruka in an offended tone. The Sandaime desperately tried to shush the Chunin, whispering to him "Iruka! Shut the fuck up! That's the Yamata no Orochi! Don't give her a reason to kill you!"

The serpent brandished one of the knives, her tongue flicking across the blade "I'd listen to your Sandaime. A greasy looking fellow like you doesn't look very appetizing. But that doesn't mean I can squeeze the life out of you and watch your face go purple till you pop. It's utterly hilarious to hear the gush blood and gore." She spoke on a malicious manner.

The scarred Chunin's mouth clamped shut tight. Now he knew why the Sandaime feared her. "Do you… have any empathy for human life?" the Chunin asked nervously.

"None at all. Pieced it together huh? The receptionist at the front denied dear Naruto-sama entry, so I killed him. The patrons were beginning to get fussy so I put them to sleep, if only because killing them all would've been too time consuming and I didn't want too much blood to be spilt and ruin Naruto-sama's appetite. As for that whimpering thing on the floor? I couldn't help but notice that she spat in our food when we thought we weren't aware, so I decided to pop a hole in her and watch her bleed to death." Spoke the serpent in an even tone.

Iruka sweated nervously, copious amounts of sweat built around on his body. This… thing had absolutely no regard for human life. That alone made her dangerous. "Naruto-kun! Get away from that… THING!" he shouted while pointing a finger at the purple haired woman.

A low growl escaped from the She-wolf's lips as she spoke "Naruto-sama? Did this maggot just order you to do something?"

The blonde teen merely grinned and replied "So he did. Sorry Iruka. But I like it fine right here. These two ladies have been more than accommodating. We had a very nice conversation too. Clans, parentage, Responsibilities, Prophecies, Godparents and such other things."

Hiruzen looked between the two entities and knew that they had spilled everything. "Naruto-kun, I don't know what they told you, but you can't trust them! They are clearly insane." The Sandaime spoke as he tried to appeal to the boy.

The two females shared a look, then turned their gaze to Naruto as he sipped on his beverage. He then grinned and spoke in a somewhat cold tone "They said you'd say something like that. They also said that you'd probably try to spin this around to make them look like the bad guys and that I was their victim. Now let me ask you, WHEN were you going to tell me I was descended from a Clan with its very own Village? WHEN were you going to tell me I held the Kyuubi? WHEN were you going to tell me about my parents? WHEN was my Godfather ever going to show up? Hmm?"

Whatever arguments or excuses the Sandaime might have had… they died in his throat as he crumbled under the predatory gazes of the two Entities. Naruto scratched the side of his face and gave a satisfied smirk before he began to speak "That's what I thought. They were right about you. Here's the thing, you owe me more than you can possibly imagine. So I now demand reparations be made for my solitary existence in Konoha, for my 'Godfathers' negligence, for the unfairly rigged exam in the Academy, for the Civilian council dogging me at every turn, for every insult and whisper behind my back.

I want my full inheritance, the mansion, the money, the artifacts from Uzu, and all that good stuff. I want a personal Sensei of my choosing. I want Iruka and Mizuki fired, stripped of their headbands and publicly humiliated. I want my 'Godfather' to be brought to Konoha for judgment as soon as possible. And I demand that, if the Civilian cpuncil EVER crosses me, for ANY reason, then they shall lose all rights to their property and funds which shall be turned over to me. Oh, and I also want the Uzumaki clan to be an established clan of Konoha. If you refuse even ONE of my demands, then I'm sure Yama-chan will appreciate the All you can eat buffet."

Hiruzen gulped at that. He felt like a rock had been crammed down into his throat. He knew very well that the two entities couldn't be stopped if they were to cut loose. He could only nod in defeat and comply with the boy's demands. "Naruto… you CAN'T do this! What's wrong with you? Konoha is your home! These two did something to you!" shouted a furious Iruka.

The Yamata no Orochi chuckled as she broke off a piece of bacon and fed it to the blonde. He accepted it into his mouth and sucked off some of the bacon grease from the pale woman's fingers. The bacon crunched in his mouth as he chewed. He then swallowed and spoke "I can. Nothing is wrong. When was it? And all they did was open my eyes. You know, all my life I've been powerless because I had people looming over me, making me walk around like a puppet on a string. Now, I hold all the power. Feels good to lay down the law."

"THE POWER HAS GONE TO YOUR HEAD!" screamed the furious Chunin as he stomped over towards the blonde. A loud hiss sounded out as the Chunin found himself in the coils of a large white serpent, his sight followed it's body along towards the skirt of the purple haired woman.

She waved a finger from side to side. "Now now. No roughing up a clan heir you pedo." She teased, her unleashed serpent head squeezing the air out of the Chunin.

Naruto's arms wrapped around the two ladies shoulders as he spoke "The power has gone to my head? Okay, I'll be fair and give you that one. But in my defense, I think I earned some entitlement after all these years of not even knowing my heritage. Oh, and don't even THINK of comparing me to Sasuke or calling me a fucking Gary Stu. At least Sasuke had SOMETHING to lose, and he doesn't even appreciate what he had. I had NOTHING! NOTHING! And yet there were people that wanted to ensure I had nothing! No fair chances, no family, no friends, nothing, not even my own Identity except that which was fabricated for me. So, when I want something to happen, then I better fucking get it. End of story."

With his piece said, the blonde motioned for the pale woman to release the Chunin, she hissed in a disappointed manner, but still complied freeing the Chunin from her coils which allowed him to gasp for air.

"Check please." Called out Amaterasu who was deeply amused by this… enriching experience for her new Patron.

The manager of the Golden Leaf gulped nervously and squeaked out "On the house?"

The white haired She-wolf giggled as she rubbed a napkin across her lips and quipped "How generous… and wise. Naruto-sama? I think we're done here."

With that said, the three got up and left, leaving behind a furious Chunin with no sense of self-preservation, a group of the Golden Leaf's staff who were relieved they weren't killed, and a Hokage who looked like what years he had left drained away.

 **The next day.**

"You know… you don't have to come with me." The blonde commented as the three walked towards the Academy.

"Nonsense. As your Personal summons we cannot leave you unattended." Giggled Ammy-chan, a tail popping out from behind her and a pair of cute ears appears on top of her head making her comment "Ohhhh. Keeping these hidden is soooooo hard. Oh well. I think they make me look cute."

The serpent woman frowned, she knew she wasn't soft and cuddly like the She-wolf. She didn't have a fluffy tail or cute ears. She had her hidden heads and tails, her venom and not much else. "I see that look Yama-chan. Don't worry, you're still awesome and gorgeous." Commented the blonde with a smile.

"Flatterer." Quipped the serpent with a smile. Naruto blushed slightly then commented "Ya know… Don't you two think we might be going a little too fast? Ya know, like yesterday you two fed me and all that. I feel like we're diving headlong into something without building any rapport or cultivating a full relationship."

"Ah. I see what you mean since you mentioned it. Sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable like that. But well, weeeee aren't that well versed in human social boundaries and whatnot." Explained the She-wolf with an embarrassed face.

At her statement a light bulb blinked over his head, it did make sense since they weren't truly human. He merely nodded and spoke "No. It's fine. I'm just not used to that kind of attention."

They merely chuckled as they continued on their way.

 **Meanwhile**.

"And how is the patient today?" asked a voice as he adjusted his face mask. A doctor holding a clipboard merely shrugged in response as he wrote something down.

"Same old. Couple of brain spikes but that's not unusual. Still snoozing away. I don't know why Danzo-sama is keeping this woman here anyway." Spoke the second doctor as he collected a blood sample.

"She's valuable research materials. The Uzumaki's infamous regenerative capabilities, potent chakra reserves, and longevity all in one. She may yet be the only Pure-Blood Uzumaki left in existence." Spoke the First doctor as he scrubbed the comatose woman's body with a wet sponge. His main focus being her large breasts.

"Oh yeah. I guess that's evident since she's been stuck down here in a coma, but her muscles have barely atrophied if at all. Incredible really." Spoke the second doctor with a small chuckle.

"Heh. Hey, you think Danzo-sama would care if we played with her a bit?" spoke the first doctor with a lecherous laugh.

"You crazy? Well… he doesn't have to know I guess. Just don't finish inside her. Got me?" spoke the second doctor in an uncaring tone.

"No problem. I wanna bust a nut over them tits anyway. You joining?" asked the first doctor since he didn't mind sharing for a bit.

"No thanks. I've got a husband." The second doctor replied while showing his wedding ring.

"…..Okay. I'm not judging you or anything pal. But…. You are missing out. I mean, look at those tits!" the first doctor proclaimed while pointing at the bountiful breasts.

"I know she's a looker and all that. But I'm just not attracted to women. Anyways, I'm not the cheating type. You?"

"Why the hell do you think I'm single? Anyways, ya don't want in? That's fine. Was just offering since we've been working together and looking after this chick for so long. And… when did you get married?"

"Oh. About a month ago. We're planning our honeymoon to Hot Spring country."

During this exchange a monitor began beeping showing that the woman's brain activity was flying off the charts. This got their attention and then suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she sat up from her bed. Her stiff joints and her neck popped as she yawned. She looked down and noticed her state of undress making her ask "All right. Which one of you was about to rape me?"

"IT WAS HIM!" yelled the first doctor while pointing at his coworker.

"ME? YOU TRAITOR! I DON'T EVEN LIKE WOMEN!" yelled the second doctor in outrage.

The red haired woman smiled and spoke "Don't care. I was going to kill you both anyway. I just wanted to know which I needed to castrate." The two doctors screamed in terror and pressed a panic button by the door, signaling a pair of Anbu with blank masks to barge in.

The female Anbu tossed a kunai in the woman's direction but she caught it easily between her fingers. The redhead smirked and spoke in a malicious tone "The names Kushina the Evil Fucking Uzumaki. And I'm gonna kill each and every one of you motherfuckers."

 **Minutes later.**

"How long since the alarm has been sounded?" asked one Danzo as he accompanied his personal Anbu guard towards the Maximum security wing where he keeps his most sensitive projects and materials.

"About eight minutes Danzo-sama. We have locked down the wing, and are awaiting reinforcements." The Anbu spoke, giving his report to his master.

"Good. I can't even begin to describe just how dangerous the situation is. If Kushina were to escape, not only would she expose ROOT, she would make it her personal mission to destroy not only Konoha, but the entirety of the Elemental Nations as we know it. And someone like her could undoubtedly succeed. Do whatever it takes to contain the situation. Kill her if you need to." Spoke the Elder as the large group of Anbu surrounded the ward where the Uzumaki was kept.

One of them kicked the door down, he checked for any signs of Kushina but found none. "Clear." The Anbu spoke, signaling it was safe to enter. The Elder stepped inside and his visible eye widened in horror. He had seen all manner of things during his time in the Wars. But this was pure slaughter.

The doctors and two of his Anbu had been torn apart, hunks of flesh and bone were strewn about the room. From the looks of it, Kushina had literally torn them apart with her bare hands. "We've got a survivor!" spoke one Anbu as he pointed down towards the female Anbu who was covered in so much blood it was impossible to tell if it was hers or the other victims.

"Where is she?" asked Danzo as he tapped his cane on the floor.

"Air… ducts… left me alive. To give a message, made me commit it to memory. Her message is 'My name is Kushina Uzumaki. I am not one individual but many. Debts shall be collected from all who conspire against us. Your scalps, your blood, your lands, your homes, your wealth, your villages, and your families shall pay the penalty.'" The female Anbu gasped out.

The Elder scowled, and called or the Survivor to be taken away for medical attention. She might hold more information for a later time after all. A small group of Anbu nodded while the rest began scouring the air ducts for the Uzumaki.

A few short minutes later they found their Quarry lying flat against the floor in one of their armories, likely trying to hide until an opportunity presents itself. "Kushina Uzumaki! You have only one chance to surrender!" yelled down one of the Anbu as his comrades surrounded her. She didn't even respond. Had she faded into unconsciousness after so quickly recovering?

One of the Anbu three a warning shot into the form of a Kunai that landed into her leg. But still she didn't respond. Growing curious the Anbu slowly approached the Uzumaki… and found it was one of their own, as evidenced by the tattoo on her arm, lying naked on the floor with her throat slit… and her face removed.

Meanwhile on the Elevator, the Anbu were checking their female comrade for injuries, then removed her mask, it was slashed apart like it had gone through a blender full of crushed glass. She then opened her eyes, revealing them to be violet, her black hair turning crimson "Hey there. Thanks for the lift." She spoke and removed the face she hacked off the Female Anbu and sliced apart the throats of the Anbu surrounding her.

With a cackle she sent the Elevator to a floor labeled 'Surface entrance' and exited with a skip in her step. She tossed her Kunai into the gears of the Elevator causing it to drop down deep into ROOT's underground base.

"Mmm. I wonder how my Naruto-kun is doing? Might be a good time to summon Ammy-chan and Yama-chan when I find my Sochi-kun. Now then… first, where am I gonna get some decent fried chicken, and where am I gonna find a change of clothes." She muttered to herself as she finally reached the surface and was overlooking Konoha.

"Mmm. Watch out world. Kushina Uzumaki is back."

 **End chapter one.**

 **A/N: Heh. I hope you enjoyed, please review this story and my fic 'Dark of the Night.'**


End file.
